powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tess Hendrix
Tess Hendrix is the Avalon Knight Yellow Ranger for the Power Rangers: Avalon Force. She is a member of the second generational Avalon Knights and controls the Valkyrie Zord. Biography Before Avalon Tess is born in Camelot Creek on May 4, 1999. She has been an active club participant during her high school. She is the daughter of a psychologist and a firefighter. She is the only child, and reveals to be adopted. She has no knowledge of her birth parents and has no picture. It is revealed by her mother, Tess' birth parents doesn't want her to remember them, and terminated any communication or visuals. Becoming the Yellow Ranger Tess joined her fellow friends, Aubrey, Gale, Beau, and Owen at their typical hangout spot, the Port. They soon encountered an unknown stranger named Artemis, who wanted them to help become the newest members of the Avalon Knights. Artemis explained the mythical land of Avalon being in danger because of a dark misty storm--forewarning them of Emperor Praxis' return. Artemis pleaded with the teens to help protect Avalon. After being reluctant at first, Tess was smart in convincing the others to at least take a shot. She, Aubrey, Owen, and Beau would follow Artemis to Avalon, meet the Duchess, and become the Power Rangers. Gale eventually joined to much of Tess' relief, that they couldn't become a complete team without him. By being Power Rangers, Tess in particular, would become the Yellow Ranger due to her strong, resilient heart. They would help block Praxis' attack on Avalon, defeated Mesick the Hunter, and evaporated the mist. While training to become the Avalon Knight, Tess would help the others in reaching the Avalonian Zords. They had to defeat a monster to get towards the zords and bond, specifically for Tess she would bond with the Valkyrie Zord. While helping a young friend at a playing card game, she tried to use her smarts in some of his tactics, but Connelly would make a illegal move. Disheartened about his loss, Tess tries to make it up. However, she ends up trying to save the day when the Pawnster monster trapped the male rangers in playing card-like prisons. With assistance from Aubrey and Artemis, Tess would have to use her smarts to outwit Pawnster in a twisted card game. Tess would eventually find a way and save her friends. They manage to defeat Pawnster once and then again using the Squadron Megazord for the first time. More Coming Soon... Physical appearance She is a Caucasian known to wear a yellow blouse shirt and light blue pants. Personality She is strong-willed, resilient, reliable, a bit of a tomboy, but also feminine. She is the most intelligent of the team, and she enjoys playing and writing music. Appearances *''Power Rangers: Avalon Force'' (60 episodes); regular Yellow Ranger }} Notes *She is the first red-headed female to be a Power Ranger since Mystic Force's Udonna. *Like many of their female ranger predecessors, Tess and Aubrey are BFFs (Best Friends Forever). *She is adopted. Her birth parents put her up to adoption. Tess has never met them. *Because of her shaky beginnings and being raised by a firefighter and psychologist would explain why Tess is strong, resilient, tomboyish, and very smart. *She has admitted to Aubrey that she has feelings for Gale, which would make the first time since In Space (Andros and Ashley) to have romantic feelings between both Red and Yellow Rangers, and the first in the Talixverse. *She holds similar attributes to both Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan, and the Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart. *She is the first ranger to have a mythological demigod based of her zord and spirit. *Like the valkyrie, they both shared similar attributes: both are strong-willed, intelligent, and warrior-minded. *She reveals to have a cockatoo for a pet, named Pecker. Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Avalon Force Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Female Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Heroines